


Loving you is a losing game

by nottheworstwaytogo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asylum, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheworstwaytogo/pseuds/nottheworstwaytogo
Summary: Noctis does volunteer work at an asylum over the summer, there he meets a patient his own age who he has an instant connection with.During his stay there, a series of letters is written by him and others. These are those letters.





	1. Archived letter 01

Dear father,

I have arrived safely at the asylum. Cor did a sweep of the grounds when we arrived and I overheard him saying it was insane the council thought it was a good idea for me to stay here for a whole summer. I almost wanted to mention how everyone here was insane apparently, but I refrained since it felt to be bad taste?

They’re letting me stay in a small guest house near the main building, it’s cozy but it has everything I need. I think the people who live here permanently are less fortunate. The rooms are small and almost all are shared, and there’s no private bathrooms. I wouldn’t want to be stuck like this, but if these people are helped here, I guess I can’t judge.

I daresay Cor seemed a bit emotional when he left, I didn’t know he was capable of it. It’s only for a couple of months, right? And I’ll be fine here. It’s a good volunteering summer job, valuable life lessons and all, I hope I can make a difference to the patients here. 

Maybe you should console Cor a bit, huh?

I’ll be fine,  
Noctis


	2. Archived letter 02

Dear father,

Work here is interesting! Of course I don’t do what the regular staff does, but I help out with other things. Simple things like helping organize the small library, and talking to the patients, playing board games with them. I can’t help but notice a lot of these people don’t even seem sick, but they must be if they’re here. Some of them seem more sad than anything else. I’m doing my best to cheer them up.

I actually made a friend already… He’s my age actually! I feel bad for him, because everyone else here is a lot older than him, I guess that’s why he really wanted to get close to me. He was very shy when I first met him, barely talked and seemed to think he was a bother to me. But that seems to have completely turned around by now. He’s so active and always smiling, I’m not sure why he’s here. I tried asking a few times, and to be honest I think he doesn’t know either. He says he’s been here as long as he can remember. Either that or he doesn’t want me to know… But I can’t imagine anything is wrong with him, he seems normal enough. He’s damn good at playing chess too, he keeps winning.

His name is Prompto. He says it’s the first time he’s ever made a friend.

Hope to hear from you soon,  
Noctis


	3. Archived letter 03

Dear Ignis,

I got your letter and I can’t help but notice you seriously miss me? I thought you’d be happy to have the summer off! Haha. But it’s cool, sometimes I wish you were here too so I could tell you about what a great time I’m having…

Maybe it’s easier for me to put it in writing anyway, but this is one of the best summers I’ve ever had, and it’s mainly because of Prompto. We started spending almost all of our time together, even after the hours they expect me to work, we just hang out on the grounds, exploring… And not only the kind of exploring you’re thinking of. We haven’t really said it like this, but I’m pretty sure he’s my boyfriend now.

The best was when I snuck him out to the guest house and we waited until we were sure nobody would come find him, and then we… Well, I’m coming home a man, Ignis. This summer changed me.

Hope I didn’t shock you, I just had to share it. 

Burn this letter after you read it,  
Noctis


	4. Archived letter 04

Your majesty,

Thank you kindly for writing in with your concerns about your son the crown prince. I must say we are still very honored you have entrusted us with his care.

We managed to keep him under the impression that he has joined us as a volunteer, rather as a patient, which I must say is beneficial for him. We are capable of observing his behavior in a much more natural state, and the things that have concerned his majesty and his retinue seem to be just. 

I must say I’m surprised he mentioned having made friends. Several of my staff have observed him spending most of his time alone, going for walks on the grounds, sitting for hours on a bench in the garden just laughing to himself, playing chess on his own in the common room…

I’m disappointed to have to inform you he hasn’t improved much, and is displaying all the signs of a patient with hallucinations. 

As for Prompto, he was indeed a patient here. Was, as I’m afraid to tell you we lost him a year ago in an unfortunate turn of events. There is no way the crown prince could have ever met him, I’m afraid it’s simply another display of his mental illness.

With the highest regards,  
Dr. Aston Falk


	5. Archived letter 05

Your majesty,

I understand your concerns. I remember from the intake assessment that you believe the crown prince’s hallucinations are not in fact hallucinations, but him conversing with the deceased. Yet, I still strongly oppose to believing this. There is a much more logical explanation. Another patient could have easily mentioned Prompto’s name to him and he simple imagined the rest. Or, perhaps more plausible, we have had him do some minor organizing work in the archives and he could have run into Prompto’s file there and learned more about him, growing obsessed with him. 

It was mentioned to me the boy has a lack of friends, it’s therefor not unimaginable he has become so lonely that he created his own. I understand you talk about your family having a history with magic, but to believe a person to be able to converse with the dead is rather unbelievable from a scientific point of view.

I understand it is hard to accept this as a father, your majesty. But the only due course now is to help him further, and the best place for that is here. I advise against letting him return home and would rather fully commit him as a patient. With the right treatment, we can help him realize his hallucinations are not real. Your son is highly intelligent, and I am sure we will be able to cure him, you must simply grant us more time and the permission to do so.

I have sent a copy of this letter to the council of Lucis as well, as I am certain they would like to be informed as soon as possible.

With all due respect,  
Dr. Aston Falk


	6. Archived letter 06

Ignis

I’m sorry if I don’t make much sense in this letter, it’s hard for me to think straight lately. Most days feel as if I can’t even get out of bed and often I wake up not even knowing how much time has passed. I’m not sure why I feel so sick lately, I must have caught some strange disease. They keep giving me medication for it saying I will soon feel better, but it doesn’t seem to help at all.

The worst is that they keep Prompto away from me, I barely see him anymore, only sometimes I wake up and he’s sitting by my bed, looking concerned. I told him I hate seeing him like that, I want to see him smile. And since then whenever I see him he’s smiling his brightest… He’s such a good friend, Ignis. He keeps visiting even if I’m barely capable of talking let alone do anything fun because of this illness. I’m afraid the sight of me scares him though, as he doesn’t even speak to me.

I know I promised I wouldn’t get homesick, but I want to come home… I want to drink the soup you make me when I get sick, I’m sure it would cure me even from this.

Do you think I could convince them to let me take Prompto with me? He doesn’t belong here, and I don’t want to live without him.

I’m sorry for being weak.

Noctis


End file.
